Mr McGee
by Coulda-Been-King
Summary: Features a new dangerous McGee. Sarah is kidnapped and the only way to save her is to act inside and outside of the law. Non-Canon. Character death.
1. SORRY

SORRY

McGee's car slammed into the man knocking him over.

Pushing the door aside McGee came out firing hitting one of the men three times in the chest. Holding the gun two handed he rounded a corner firing once making a man sink to his knees.

"The girl, where is she?" Tim asked the man, who pointed to a large green container. McGee thanked the man and shot him in the head. He turned and reloaded chucking the empty clip aside. His phone began to ring and he checked the caller ID: Ziva. Sighing he threw the phone into the sea.

He made his way to the container and forced it open, "NCIS pig--" a cry rang out and a man cocked a MP sub-machine gun. Again McGee sighed and shot the man once i between the eyes. In the container sat a woman with a black bag over her head. he pulled it off gently exposing the face of Sarah McGee. Her eyes were wide with fear and she tried to talk but a piece of black masking tape stopped her.

Gently Tim pulled it off along with the bonds fastening her arms and legs together. Hr brother enveloped her in a huge hug. Tears began to trickle out of both of their eyes as the knelt there on the hard metal floor. "Sarah, I'm going to get you out of here--" a single gunshot rang out and McGee fell back, blood pouring from his back. As he fell he snatched his own gun from the floor and emptied it into the chest of his attacker. He wainced as he hit the ground and dribbled blood out of his mouth. "Sarah" he said weekly "tell Gibbs I'm sorry..."

TO BE CONTINUED.

PROLOUGE OF MY NEW MR. McGEE SERIES.


	2. MISSING

McGee arrived early to HQ on Monday to find Ziva tapping furiously on a keyboard.

"Bastard!" She muttered loudly.

"Good morning to you to Ziva" McGee said quietly.

"Good morning McGee" she said not looking up.

McGee looked shocked that she could her at such a low frequency but said nothing.

He booted up his computer.

"Mother fucker!" he screamed making what little staff that were in the building stare at him.

"McGee?" Zia said slightly worried.

She gasped as she came to stand next to him. In the night Tim's background must have been changed because it showed a picture of a tied up Sarah with a gun aimed at her head.

McGee swore loudly.

He kicked his chair out of his way and snatched his gun from a table and charged off towards the elevator. After a second Ziva did the same minus the chair abuse.

* * *

McGee drove even faster than Ziva normally did. When they pulled in front of Sarah's house he had leaped out before the car had stopped moving and had already kicked the door open by the time Ziva had got there.

"NCIS get the fuck on the ground!" McGee screamed angrily from inside the living room.

She heard a gun being cocked then two gunshots, then a third. Aiming her gun Ziva ran into he room she saw a man she didn't recognize with a gun a few inches from his open hand.

Straight away Ziva sees the state of the house. It looks to have been torn apart with everything on the floor.

"Where is she?" McGee yells.

"We--We have her" the man gurgled.

"Bastard!" McGee fires again making the man yell out.

Ziva runs forward but McGee pushes her away.

"Where do you have her?" he roars.

"We have--her" the man gurgles then tilts his head back and dies.

"NO!" McGee screams and empties the rest of the gun into he dead mans torso. he stands there for ages repeatedly pulling the trigger before it registers that it is empty. he throws it at the man and sits down heavily on a sofa.

A terrified Ziva walks over to him resting a hand on his chest. "McGee..." He tilts his head and she sees that his eyes are brimming with tears.

She sits beside him for what feels like hours before Gibbs and Tony charge into the room. they see a shell-shocked McGee and a terrified Ziva and a bullet-riddled man in the far corner.

* * *

Back at base Gibbs and Ziva had gone off to talk with Director leaving Tony and McGee sitting at their desks.

After an hour of awkward silence Tony broke it by saying "Probie, listen..."

"Tim."

"What?"

"My name isn't probie. It's Tim" McGee said quietly.

"Tim, listen" Tony said "we'll find her."

"I know we will but before or after she's dead?"

* * *

McGee, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Abby were all sitting in Ducky's lab watching him and Palmer perform the autopsy. Everytime Ducky removed a bullet Gibbs and Abby turned to look at McGee. Ziva just sat next to him lightly clutching his hand.

"The cause of death is obvious" Ducky said at last "it would appear that the fourth bullet fired killed this poor fellow. And then eight more bullets were fired."

Abby stared at McGees face expecting to see some kind of sorrow but instead she just saw anger and hatred.

"We have confirmed that this man's name is Frederick Jason. He was sent to prison six years ago for assault of a federal agent."

"What was he doing in Sarah's house?" Ziva asked.

"That's what we're going to find out..."


	3. MURDER

MURDER

McGee left the office three hours later with Ziva and Tony. Declining a lift home he walked two blocks before ducking down a side alley and pulling out a wallet. Only this was not his. It belonged to Frederick Jason.

Inside was his address and McGee made his way there now.

* * *

It was a rundown block of apartments, three floors. Ten apartments on each and inconveniently only the floor number was in the wallet. 

Normally McGee would have left this to Gibbs. But if he had told Gibbs that he was planning to kill all of his sisters captors in cold blood Gibbs would have suspended him straight away.

Hanging from a strap under his trench-coat was a pump-action shotgun that McGee had bought a couple of years ago.

* * *

McGee knocked on the door and drew his pistol keeping it tucked behind his back. 

"Can I help you?" asked an elderly women.

"I'm looking for a Freddy Jason, ma'am" McGee could be polite ven when he ws planning an execution. he left the federal agent part off his name because the police would be crawling all over the place in the morning.

"Two doors down on the left" the elederly women said closing the door before McGee could thank her.

Breathing deeply Tim made sure the pistol was ready. He knocked the on the door.

* * *

A man appeared a badly disguised bulge in the waistband of his tracky trousers"What the fu--Oh, shit Bobby it's the fed!" the man screamed going for his gun. 

McGee brought his gun up and fired.

"Angel?" Bobby yelled.

"Shit!" yelled another man.

"Kill 'im" yelled a fourth.

Four, now three. Bobby came round the corner. One handed McGee shot him in the face with the shotgun. Holstering his pistol he grabbed his shotgun and kicked a door open.

"Jack! Cap him!"

"Got him Jerry" Jack said smugly firing his gun randomly. He heard a hollow click and grinned cockily. he was still grinning when McGee shot him.

"JERRY!" Tim roared in a voice that wasn't his own.

Jerry charged through a door cocking his gun.

Tim knowing that he needed one alive aimed for his legs and fired. Reloading his gun McGee walked slowly towards him. He pulled out his pistol and stuck the barrel into Jerry's throat. he menacingly coked it to show that he meant business.

"Where's Sarah?"

"The docks" the man murmured "and my boys gonna blow her pretty little brains out.

McGee nodded and fired once.

* * *

McGee had been in the interrogation many times but never before had he been on the other side of the table. 

Ziva stood in a corner witha disbeleiving look on her face.

"McGee do you know why you're here?" Gibbs asked.

McGee knew better than to answer.

"We went to Freddy Jasons house last night." Gibbs said. "You'll never guess what we found" seeing that McGee wouldn't answer Gibbs continued "four bodies. Two dead from shotgun wounds, one shot to death with a handgun and one other was executed with the same pistol.

"Do you know who did it?" McGee asked at length genuinly looking suprised.

"Don't play dumb McGee" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry boss" McGee said out of instinct.

"Don't call me that, you're fired" Gibbs growled.

"Okay Leroy" Tim said but the hurt was visible on his face.

"Give me a confession" normally Gibbs would play games with McGee but this time he knew that McGee knew all of his tricks.

"I, Timothy McGee hereby confess that I am responsible for the murders of the four occupants of 613 Maldon Heights" McGee placed his hands on the table "is that clear enough?"

"What's wrong with you McGee? Why did you do it?"

McGee remained silence until Gibbs gave up and made Ziva take him to a holding cell.


	4. ESCAPE AND DEATH

ESCAPE AND DEATH

Ziva and McGee walked in silence to the holding cell.

"I'm sorry" McGee said at length.

"For what?"

McGee lashed out knocking Ziva unconsious. He snatched her gun and ran to the elevator running in and pressing the button for the ground floor.

He sprined to his car which he had left a couple of nights ago and took off to the docks.

* * *

A man was standing guard to the docks entrance.

McGee's car slammed into the man knocking him over.

Pushing the door aside McGee came out firing hitting one of the men three times in the chest. Holding the gun two handed he rounded a corner firing once making a man sink to his knees.

"The girl, where is she?" Tim asked the man, who pointed to a large green container. McGee thanked the man and shot him in the head. He turned and reloaded chucking the empty clip aside. His phone began to ring and he checked the caller ID: Ziva. Sighing he threw the phone into the sea.

He made his way to the container and forced it open, "NCIS pig--" a cry rang out and a man cocked a MP sub-machine gun. Again McGee sighed and shot the man once i between the eyes. In the container sat a woman with a black bag over her head. he pulled it off gently exposing the face of Sarah McGee. Her eyes were wide with fear and she tried to talk but a piece of black masking tape stopped her.

Gently Tim pulled it off along with the bonds fastening her arms and legs together. Hr brother enveloped her in a huge hug. Tears began to trickle out of both of their eyes as the knelt there on the hard metal floor. "Sarah, I'm going to get you out of here--" a single gunshot rang out and McGee fell back, blood pouring from his back. As he fell he snatched his own gun from the floor and emptied it into the chest of his attacker. He wainced as he hit the ground and dribbled blood out of his mouth. "Sarah" he said weekly "tell Gibbs I'm sorry..."

"Mr. McGee" said a cold voice. "My name is Cecil Tresham."

Sarah draped herself over McGee and he whispered something into her ear.

Tresham shot Tim twice in the stomach; "When you were younger you and NCIS took something very important from me--"

"Now I've taken something else" McGee growled and rolled over. He shot Tresham twice in the face before passing out.

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony arrived ten minutes later to find six bodies along with terrified sarah and a bleeding Tim.

"McGee!" Ziva yelled and sank to her knees next to him. Tony checked his pulse and Gibbs called for an ambulance.

"He's gone" Tony said after three minutes of serching for a pulse.


End file.
